Très Inconscient
by Fiddler in the Woods
Summary: "Marinette est Mayura!" "Quoi!" Ladybug a hurlé. "Non!" (TWO-SHOT. En français avec une traduction anglaise. In French with an English translation)
1. Français: French (Très Inconscient)

**Bonjour!**

**C'est mon première fanfiction en français—et français n'est pas ma langue maternelle.**

**J'aimerais les critiques sur mon français, s'il vous plaît!** **Merci!**

**C'est fanfiction inspirait de (sortez les places, et ajoutez .com ****après tumblr)**

**goblin-alchemist. tumblr ****post/189704365387/chat-noir-hmm-if-chlo-forced-all-miraculous**

**Et, je suis désolée pour mon français.**

**Je ne possède pas **_**Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir.**_

**Bonne lecture!**

Il a débuté quand Ladybug et Chat Noir se sont assis sur les toits à Paris. Chat Noir a dit une question facile à Ladybug :

« Dupuis Chloé a forcé tous les propriétaires du Miraculous se révèlent, et nous avons sauté dans la Seine, où avait Marinette? Je sais qu'elle est Multimouse. »

Ladybug a pâli avant rire. « C'est étrange…! Je… crois qu'Adrien n'avait pas là, aussi! » Elle a expédié, espérer que Chat Noir est devenu distrait et a oublié sur Marinette. « Il avait Aspik, avec le Miraculous du Serpent, avant Viperion… »

« Avait-il? »

« Oui. »

« Bizarre… »

Le silence s'est rempli le ciel tout en les deux personnages ont pensé. Soudainement, Chat Noir a sauté à ses pieds.

« Marinette est Mayura! »

« Quoi ?! » Ladybug a hurlé. « Non! »

Elle a mis en pause. « Pourquoi penses-tu ça? »

« C'est facile! » Chat Noir a expliqué. « Elle n'avait pas là avec Chloé _parce qu'_elle avait Mayura! Elle travaille avec Papillon! Je dois la lutte contre… »

« Marinette _n'est pas _Mayura. »

« Pourquoi pas? Elle n'avait pas là. Elle est intelligente, _très _intelligente, et créative! Mais, elle est gentille… Mais! Elle pouvait nous leurre! »

« Penses-tu Marinette est intelligente, créative, et gentille? »

« Oui. »

Ladybug a grogné. « Bien sûr… elle est ta _princesse… »_

« Hein? »

« Ce n'est rein. »

« Okay? »

Chat Noir a repris. « Si Marinette _est _Mayura, nous l'appréhenderons? »

« Marinette _n'est pas _Mayura, Chat Noir. » Ladybug a soupiré. « Elle n'avait pas là parce qu'elle avait avec ses parents leur boulangerie. J'ai la vue plus tôt. »

« Tu as la vue…? » Chat Noir a répété lentement. « Vraiment? »

« Oui. » Ladybug a assuré. « _En plus, _elle ne parle pas avec Adrien. Alors, elle n'est pas Mayura. »

_Quoi? Marinette parle avec moi, très bien._

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait si elle ne parle pas avec Adrien. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait si…? » Ladybug a crié. « Elle a besoin de parle avec Adrien _parce qu'il est _Papillon! »

Cligne des yeux, Chat Noir a ri. « Non, il n'est pas. »

« Oui, il est. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Parce que… » Chat Noir a pensé. « Il n'a pas le temps libre…? Donc, il n'est pas Papillon. C'est dur fait un Akuma aux séances de photos… Les caméras sont partout! »

Ladybug a médité. « C'est vrai… Mais, où avait-il? »

« Tu peux parler avec lui. » Chat Noir a haussé les épaules. « Tu le demandes? »

_Ensuite, je peux penser qu'un alibi!_

« Peut-être… »

Ladybug a vu à son horloge. « Oh non! Je suis en retard! »

« Pour…? »

« Non, mon chaton. C'est pour mon identité cachée. »

« Oh… »

Ladybug s'est levée. « Au revoir, mon minou. » Elle a saisi son yo-yo. « À plus tard! »

« Bonne nuit, milady. » Chat Noir a baissé.

Une fois que le yo-yo de Ladybug a disparu dans la nuit, Chat Noir a saisi son témoin. Il a sauté par-dessus à travers à Paris, en cours sa patrouille.

* * *

« Tikki? Est-Adrien Papillon? » Marinette s'est assise sur son lit; Manon est partie une quelques minutes avant.

Tikki, qui a connu qu'Adrien avait Chat Noir, a pensé. « Je ne sais pas, Marinette. Vas-tu demander lui demain? »

Marinette a hoché la tête. « Oui. Donc, je vais savoir. »

« Bonne chance, Marinette! »

« Merci, Tikki. » Elle a bâillé. « Chat est bien sur la patrouille, oui? »

« Dormis. » Tikki a poussé. « Chat Noir est bien. Tu as besoin de dormis. »

Bâille, Marinette a été d'accord. « Okay, Tikki. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Marinette! » Tikki a mis sur l'oreiller de Marinette comme elle a étendu la lumière.

* * *

Adrien a regardé à Plagg alors que le Kwami a mangé son camembert. Le matin, et avant qu'il a mangé le petit-déjeuner.

« Plagg, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Est-Marinette Mayura? »

Soupire, Plagg a regardé à Adrien. « Bon, Ladybug a dit Marinette n'est pas… »

« Oui. Et maintenant, elle pense que _je suis _Papillon! » Adrien a ri. « Vraiment? Comment peux-je être Papillon? »

« C'été drôle si tu serais. » Plagg a pensé. « Chat Noir et Papillon sont la personne même? Très drôle. »

« Pour toi, peut-être. Mais maintenant j'ai besoin de pense un alibi pour Ladybug. » Adrien a soupiré. « Oh, milady… »

« Berk. » Plagg a marmonné avec dégoût. Il a mangé un autre morceau de camembert. « Camembert, tu es le chose seulement que comprend moi. »

Adrien a penché le sourcil à les facéties du Kwami.

« Allons-y, Plagg. »

Saisit son sac à dos, Adrien est parti sa chambre—s'est dirigé au collège.

* * *

Chat Noir a raison : Adrien n'avait pas Papillon.

Il étudiait quand il a piqué de Chloé.

Ou, tellement il a pensé.

**J'espère vous avez apprécié!**

**Et merci pour lisez ma historie avec mon français horrible.**

**Je ne pense pas qu'écris …**

**Fiddlerinthewoods PARS!**


	2. English: Anglais (Very Oblivious)

**Hello.**

**This is just an English translation.**

**I do not own **_**Miraculous Ladybug.**_

**Enjoy!**

It all started when Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on the rooftops in Paris. Chat Noir asked a simple question to Ladybug:

"Since Chloé force all of the Miraculous holders to reveal themselves, and we jumped into the Seine, where was Marinette? I know that she's Multimouse."

Ladybug paled before laughing. "That's odd…! I… think Adrien wasn't there either!" She explained, hoping for Chat Noir to become distracted and forget about Marinette. "He was Aspik, with the Snake Miraculous, before Viperion…"

"He was?"

"Yeah."

"Weird…"

Silence filled the sky as the two thought. Suddenly, Chat Noir jumped to his feet.

"Marinette is Mayura!"

"What?!" Ladybug yelled. "No!"

She paused. "Why do you think that?"

"Easy!" Chat Noir explained. "She wasn't there with Chloé _because _she was Mayura! She works with Hawkmoth! I must fight her…"

"Marinette _is not _Mayura."

"Why not? She wasn't there. She's smart, _really _smart, and creative! But, she's nice…. But! She could be deceiving us!"

"You think Marinette is smart, creative, and nice?"

"Yeah."

Ladybug groaned. "Of course… she's your _princess…"_

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Okay?"

Chat Noir continued. "If Marinette is Mayura, we'll have to arrest her?"

"Marinette _is not _Mayura, Chat Noir." Ladybug sighed. "She wasn't there because she was with her parents in their bakery. I saw her earlier."

"You saw her…?" Chat Noir slowly repeated. "Really?"

"Yes." Ladybug assured. "_Also, _she can't speak with Adrien. So, she can't be Mayura."

_What? Marinette speaks with me quite well._

Chat Noir furrowed his brows. "So what, if she can't speak with Adrien."

"So what?" Ladybug shouted. "She needs to speak with Adrien _because _he's Hawkmoth!"

Blinking, Chat Noir laughed. "No, he isn't."

"Yes, he is."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Chat Noir thought. "He doesn't have free time? So, he can't be Hawkmoth. It's hard to make an Akuma at photo shoots… cameras are everywhere!"

Ladybug mused. "That's true… but, where was he?"

"You could speak with him." Chat Noir shrugged. "Ask him?"

_Then, I can think of an alibi!_

"Maybe…"

Ladybug looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'm late!"

"For…?"

"Nope, kitty. It's for my secret identity."

"Ah…"

Ladybug stood. "Bye, kitty." She grabbed her yo-yo. "I'll see you later!"

"Good night, milady." Chat Noir bowed.

Once Ladybug's yo-yo disappeared into the night, Chat Noir grabbed his baton. He vaulted around Paris, continuing his patrol.

* * *

"Tikki? Is Adrien Hawkmoth?" Marinette sat on her bed; Manon had left a few minutes before.

Tikki, who knew that Adrien was Chat Noir, thought. "I don't know, Marinette. Will you ask him tomorrow?"

Marinette nodded. "Yeah. Then, I'll know."

"Good luck, Marinette!"

"Thanks, Tikki." She yawned. "Chat's good on patrol, right?"

"Sleep." Tikki encouraged. "Chat Noir's fine. You need to sleep."

Yawning, Marinette agreed. "Okay, Tikki. Good night."

"Good night, Marinette!" Tikki laid down on Marinette's pillow as she turned off the lights.

* * *

Adrien looked at Plagg as the Kwami ate some camembert. It was morning, and before breakfast.

"Plagg, what do you think? Is Marinette Mayura?"

Yawning, Plagg looked at Adrien. "Well, Ladybug said Marinette's not…"

"Yeah. And now, she thinks _I'm _Hawkmoth!" Adrien laughed. "Really? How could I be Hawkmoth?"

"It would be funny if you were." Plagg thought. "Chat Noir and Hawkmoth, the same person? Very funny."

"For you, maybe. But now I need to think of an alibi for Ladybug." Adrien sighed. "Ah, milady…"

"Urgh." Plagg muttered in disgust. He ate another piece of camembert. "Camembert, you're the only thing that understands me."

Adrien cocked an eyebrow at the antics of the Kwami.

"Come on, Plagg."

Grabbing his bag, Adrien left his room—heading to school.

* * *

Chat Noir was right: Adrien wasn't Hawkmoth.

He was studying when he was stung by Chloé.

Or, so he said.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Sorry it's short—but I wanted to be able to easily translate this from French to English.**

**It definitely took me 3x faster to write the English version than the French version.**

**Anyway, I don't know what else to write…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


End file.
